We can,Can't we?
by Basss
Summary: The girls try to prove that they should be allowed to be ANBU. SasukeXSakura AU


This takes place after Sasuke returned to Konoha and he brought Karin with him because…well, let's just say she was banished from her village. Or any other reason you want.

They all are 16(except for Gai's team which is 17 and Temari who is 18)

The characters may be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Sakura was standing on the ground, a kunai in her hand while trying to heal a big wound on her inner thigh with the other.

"Damn" she cursed. "I barely have chakra to stand. I don't know how I'm going to be able to resist another fight."

"Stupid Naruto!! And stupid arrogance..!"

'What have we gotten ourselves into..?'

**Flashback**

_Sakura__ was walking around the village with __Ino__ when __Sakura__ remembered that she was hungry so they decided to stop at Ichiraku's._

"_Oh, look! The boys are here!"_

_True, the boys (__Naruto__, __Sasuke__, __Neji__, __Shikamaru__ and __Sai__) were all standing at a table talking about something that seemed very captivating. They didn't even sense the girls as they were approaching._

"_Hey,guys!" chirped __Ino__._

_Instantly, they all stopped talking and tried to appear as if they just talked about something boring like a mission._

"_Hi, __Sakura__! Hi, __Ino__!" They all murmured they 'hellos'._

"_What were you guys talking about that seemed so interesting?" asked a suspicious __Sakura__._

"_Yeah,tell us too" supported __Ino__._

"_Hn__,troublesome…"_

"_What was that, __Shika__?"_

"_Uhmm__,we were talking about Neji's last mission in __Suna__.He returned yesterday and he says it was very interesting"_

"_Mission in __Suna__?" asked a surprised __Tenten__ that bumped out of nowhere._

"_If you call ' Suna' that little forest nearby where we went to retrie__ve__ that old,fat cat I must say that your __Byakugan__ is affecting your brain…"_

_Neji__ just blushed a bit,but ,fortunately,no o__ne__ saw because they were all looking at __Sakura__ who was twitching._

"_Why do I have the feeling that you were talking about us?"_

"_Well,Ugly"(I bet you know who that is) "If you really must know,we were talking about you..a subject I'm not very fond of"_

"_And what exactly you were saying?" said __Tenten__ while taking out a few __kunais__._

_Naruto__ gulped while staring at them:"Well,we were discussing why women aren't allowed to be __ANBU__"_

"_And it's a good things since they wouldn' resist a day out there"_

_Suddenly the wind started to blow very fast and __Temari__ appeared with __Hinata__ at her side._

_They both were glaring.(Just try to imagine Hinata glaring:D)_

"_What was that?"asked a very pissed off __Sakura__._

"_What __Sasuke__ was trying to say is that women are more fragile than men and it's more dangerous for them" said __Naruto__ trying to calm down the girls._

_A dozen kunais flew at him._

_Obviously it didn't work._

"_Good job __Emo__-prince and __Dick-less__" said __Sai__ while smiling fake._

"_How about a youthful bet?"(I know you know who's that)_

'_They just keep showing up' growled __Sasuke__._

"_Yes" said Karin."I say that we should make pairs-one boy and one girl-and go into the Forest of Death.We'll be released on different gates and we'll all have to find our pair. Whoever brings their pair unconsciously back at the main gate is the winner."_

"_And if the girls bring more unconscious boys than girls, we admit that you are strong and make a petition for girls to be admitted in __ANBU__" said __Neji__._

"_And if we bring more girls" said __Sasuke__ while smirking "you will be our slaves for a week" _

"_Do__ne__!" shouted __Sakura__._

"_Really?" whispered __Ino__ to __Sakura__."You know,this could go really bad..What if we loose?"_

"_Don't worry ..we won't"_

_They decided that each 'team' was going to send a person on their side.First the boys and then the girls,next time the other way._

_Naruto__ offered himself first._

_So the girls sent(you guessed) __Hinata__._

_Then there was the girls' turn.They sent Karin to which the boys responded with Lee(it took half an hour for Karin to whi__ne__ about why the boys didn't send __Sasuke__)._

_The it was Sasuke's turn._

"_Are you sure about this,Forehead?"_

"_Yeah.."_

_So __Sakura__ was Sasuke's pair._

_Temari__ took on the lazy ass, __Tenten__ was sent for __Neji__ and __Ino__ ended up with __Sai__._

"_Now let the game begin…"_

**End Flashback**

Now here she was…gravely injured after two encounters with Sasuke.

Not having a chance for another one.

Who would've thought that Sasuke is _so_ great?Guess that pedophile did his job..

"And cut"

Suddenly, her back was slammed into a tree, her wrists pinned above.

She knew it was him not even looking.Her nose already picked his scent.Even after two days he still smelled fresh,masculine,as if he just came out from the shower.

"Caught you"

Sakura tried to release her wrists from his firm grip, but no luck. Depleted of chakra,she couldn't even raise her knee to kick him at his sensible spot.

She lifted her face to be able to look at his eyes.

'_Hm,no Sharingan…He must be tired'_

He indeed had a tired face and his body was exhausted, but still wore his trademark smirk.

Sakura decided to get out of this with pride and…faint when Sasuke started lifting her by her wrists(which really hurt) as to be on eye level with him.

Thing which made Sakura's legs hung in the air.

Result?

Sakura's legs tried to find a thing to hold on.And that thing was…or were..Sasuke's hips.She wrapped her legs around his hips,making him come closer,their bodies touching.His lips hovering above hers..

Sakura shifted her position as to secure herself and accidentally(or not) brushed against Sasuke's groin.

That was the spark he needed.

Instantly,he pressed his lips to her,loving the feeling of her warm lips on his.

She had the urge to open her mouth and let him explore…deeper..But that wasn't possible.She was supposed to be over him. She was not that weakling,stupid fan girl anymore.

Just when she tried to move her mouth,he did it.

His tongue darted on her lips,as if asking for entrance.

And she obliged.

One of Sasuke's hand moved to her face, cupping her chin, slowly caressing her while pressing his mouth harder on hers.

Their tongues started a lazy dance…or so it would've been if Sasuke was a lazy person.They were practically battling now for dominance.

Even if it was an strange, possessive, first-time kiss,it felt good.

No._Great._

The need for air made them stop.Her eyes were searching his for the same feeling she tried denying.His thumb was slowly caressing her lower lip.

But her world started to blackout.

Sasuke hit her on a soft spot near her neck.

"Bastard" she murmured just before she passed out.

She woke up later in Sasuke's arms while he was caring her bridal style,just a few meters from the main gate.

It seemed that they were the only ones left.

"Oi, teme, Sakura! Finally you're back!"

"We won" announced Shikamaru while stifling a yawn.

"Yeah and no thanks to you!" said Naruto.

Sakura jumped off Sasuke's arms and felt that something was holding her hand.When she looked back,it was Sasuke's fingers that were laced with her own.She stared awkwardly at him and he released her hand.

Ino came quickly.

"So…how did it go?" Sakura asked her.

"Well,it's not that bad..We lost 3 fights,they lost two and Hinata and Naruto had a remise."

"But that means I have to be that lazy,good for nothing's slave for a whole week" said Temari furious."And I've won!!That is NOT fair!"

"Rules are rules…Or are thinking of backing of already?" smirked Shikamaru.

"I'm going to kill him!!"

"So..when do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning.Since I'm living next to Sai it'll be easy to go and clear up his house…but I'm afraid that you'll have to move at Sasuke's.."

Sakura resumed to biting her lip.

"Well,I think I'm going to pack a few thing.. "

"Wait,Sakura.Something happened there and you're not telling me"

"Huh?What are you talking about?" Sakura feigned innocence.

"I'll come over later and talk"

"Ok,Pig.Bye!"

"See ya,Forehead!"

Sakura started walking towards her house,her shoulders slumped, admitting defeat.. unaware of the eyes that were watching her every move until she stepped in her apartment, careful for any signs of weakness.

"This is going to be very interesting…"

* * *

Soooooooo,I hope I didn't bore you too much.It wasn't my intention:D

I'll probably make a sequel,but only if I get enough reviews :)

And I could make another story in which I tell what happens with the other pairs.

Ja ne!

(Please forgive my spelling and grammatical errors.English is not my first language.:)


End file.
